Crow
by popularLosers
Summary: While in America, Kagami happens upon a store that, with the odd encounter with it's owner, seems to follow him back Japan. What will he think when she offers to help him with his basketball style? Or when he figures out she's a witch?


The streets were busy with people. Much like Japan, but not quite. Kagami weaved his way through the crowd, cursing for having to walk against the flow of people.

"I'm bored." Kagami groaned over the phone. "There's really not anything to do here in America, besides basketball." He rubbed the back of his head. "Not that that's a problem."

"Then just come home already." Kuroko sighed. Kagami couldn't figure out if Kuroko was upset or irritated, but thinking along the lines of what he'd said, he did want to go home.

"Alright." Kagami sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'll see you soon I guess."

"Kagami-kun..."

"Huh...?"

"Come home soon, alright?"

"Eh?" Kagami began to blush. "You miss me or something?"

There was a slight pause before Kuroko spoke again. "I wouldn't quite say that."

"You hesitated."

"I have to go now. See you soon." the line cut and Kagami sighed. He rubbed the back of his head again.

"Where am I anyway?" he grumbled. The streets were now extremely quiet now. What happened to all the people? He looked to all the stores around him. Everything was closed.

"What the...? Coulda sworn these were open just now." He walked a little more and scoffed.

"Jeez." A slight breeze blew past and for some reason he turned a corner and found himself in an alley. He thought nothing of it and continued walking.

He'd seen a light at the end of the alley and walked toward it. But no matter how fast he walked the light and the other side of the road seem to stay at the same distance from him.

He growled and decided to turn back, only to find a completely dark alleyway that he wished not to go down. He tuned once more and ran right into something. He groaned, stumbling and falling over, rubbing his injured forehead. In front of him was a store. Had that been there a minute ago?

Now, he was very superstitious when it came to spooky things, especially odd creep stores that showed up out of nowhere. Never the less, it was blocking his path and he had no intention of walking in the dark. He stood and dusted himself off before he went for the door. It was old and graying and sort of dusty.

There was no door knob just two twin faces, sculpted with frowns that grimaced at him. He let his eyes adjust to the dim light before he felt around for anything else. His hands slid over the side of the door and down the edges when he found something.

It seemed like a...lever. He changed his angle so his shadow wasn't blocking off the light so much. The lever was even worse than the door. It was rusted and adorn with cobwebs. There seemed to be no way to force entry so, he grabbed the lever and pulled down. It took almost all of his strength.

The thing was practically rusted to death. The lever finally gave way, sending Kagami tumbling down to the ground again. He groaned. This was ridiculous. He heard the sound of gears grinding and some kind of mechanism starting to power up again.

There were faint screeches of rusted metal and a loud humming sound. Then everything was silent. He stood and took a few steps closer to the door. These faces are really giving me the creeps. Something inside clicked and their eyes began to glow dimly.

"Welcome to tttttttthhhhhhhee house of the missingggg." The recorded voice jumped and scratched. "What is yourrrrrr w-wiiish?" The recording cut. "I wanna get the heck out of this place." "Are you sssssure?" "Look..." He heard thunder rumbling over in the distance. "I just want to come in." The two heads were silent for a moment. Then their jaws dropped and their eyes opened to an impossible point, their eyes now glowing red.

"AAAAAAHHHAHHHHHHHAHAHHAHHHHAHHAHHHHHH!" A loud, mind-blowing sound echoed throughout the empty alley. Kagami stumbled back hold his hands over his offended ears. From what he could see, both heads were moving with a rather realistic nature, which scared him even more. Before he could react, the large metal doors parted, revealing darkness. The shrieking and cackling had stopped.

Kagami stepped closer to the door, each step causing the wood he stepped on to creek. Rain began to fall outside. It pelted down on his skin and he nearly jumped in surprise. He finally had enough courage to enter the dark room. It seemed empty almost. He couldn't really see, even if there was a bit of light coming from the door. He seemed to be quite fascinated with how empty it was, hardly noticing the door shutting taking the light with it. The doors slammed shut, cackling to themselves.

* * *

"That boy seemed rather frightened sister." The right twin laughed. "Quite, sister." The left twin snickered. "I hope master is pleased with our new customer." The right twin said. "He certainly won't make it out alive, sister." The left twin implied. They both laughed.

Kagami felt his heart beating out of his chest. It was dark and the thought of being in a dark dark room where there could be ghost and witches and zombies was a bit frightening. He wandered around in the dark for the longest time, running into everything in his way. His hands slid over what seemed to be a shelf, and a whole bunch of glass bottles. They were clinking and rattling on the shelf and Kagami's hand fiddled with the glass.

"Shit..." he groaned. _Completely blind._

"Can I help you with something?" Kagami jumped back a bit startled.

"Um...well I...um..." he stuttered staring into the dark. "I'm a bit lost." he stiffened.

"I can see that." The voice said bluntly, making his heart hammer out of his chest.

"Could you just...show me on my way?"

Thunder rumbled and lightning clashed outside, making him jump.

"Or at least make it less scary in here." He whined a bit. He hated feeling so vulnerable and awkward, but at this point, being in this creepy store with this girl was better than being outside in the dark...alone.

"Of course." the lights inside sightly brightened and he could see a bit more. Around him were rows and rows of shelves fill with books and bottled and anything else imaginable.

"Is that better?" The voice asked. Kagami looked up, seeing a young girl standing there. Her skin was pale and her hair was completely black. Kagami jumped a bit.

"Yeah...it's better...now." He stuttered.

"Is there anything else you needed?"

"Directions...?" He rocked back and forth.

"Alright. I have a map for you. I shall get one for you." She walked into the back of the store, leaving him completely alone.

He turned back to the door where there was a sign.

"House of the Missing" read the sign above the door. He took a few steps forward, the floor creaking beneath him. Making his way over to a shelf and read the labels of the bottles there.

_Farlo Berries_

_Constant T._

_Pr.O Stepho_

_Flying Spell_

_Dream Dust_

_Wish Come True_

"None of these make any sense..." he grumbled, picking up a bottle. The label was smudged and torn. He popped the cork on the bottle and a plume of smoke released into the air. It was an odd sparkly and a bit dusty smelling. He coughed and rubbed his nose.

"I wouldn't breathe that in if I were you..." The voice came again, making Kagami jump and drop the bottle. It broke on the floor spreading sparkling dust everywhere.

"I'm sorry!" Kagami coughed, waving his hands apologetically and also the clear away the dust.

"I'll pay for it or whatever you want!" He blurted seeing as she was not amused.

"I'm really sorry." His heart was pounding in his ears. The dust slipped through the cracks in the floor and seemed to disappear completely.

"That was very expensive." She sighed looking down at the broken glass on the floor.

"I'm sorry..." His eyes began to well with tears and his chest tightened. He felt as if something was tearing at his heart.

"I..." He clutched at his chest and whined, unable to say anything else.

She leaned over and picked up the piece of glass that had the label on it.

"Oh. That's really powerful tear dust." She looked up at him. Tears were falling from his eyes without stopping and he was starting to panic.

"Stop crying..." she mumbled.

"But I can't!" His hand rushed to his face, trying to wipe up the tears that were falling but with every second they fell even more. His chest tightened even more.

"They won't stop falling." He sobbed, trying to catch his breath and relieve the pain in his lungs.

"Mmmm." Through his blurred eyes he could see her shifting through the various shelves and cabinets before she walked back over to him and blew something in his face. He coughed, feeling the prickly dust graze his face.

"That should do it." She dusted off her hands and watched as he convulsed forward with a sneeze.

"Warn people before you spray them with stuff like that." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. _At least he'd stopped crying._

"Now you owe me."

"Y-yeah.." he stuttered.

She went through a few papers on the table.

"You'll have to do something for me..." She held up a picture of a flower.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Rosemary?" he said.

"Yes. I need this. A lot of it." she gave him the picture and the map that she'd said she'd get for him. "Here's some money..." she pulled out 20 dollars. "I'm sure you can buy a lot for this much." She gave him the money and began to usher him out the door.

"Be back by 2 o'clock or bad things will happen, understand?" The two door creaking open on their own. "Now go and be back on time."

"Wait hold on!" Kagami protested.

"Or else!"

"WAIT!"

"Bad things!" she glared at him a bit before disappearing into the shadows of the store.

"Not even a 'how-do-you-do' just go go go that's all these Americans know how to do." He grumbled, continuing up the street towards the nearest store, catching a glimpse of the town clock.

12:00

He had two hours. _That was enough time, right?_

_"OR BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN!"_

_She didn't really mean it..._

But honestly his heart was pounding with fear.


End file.
